You Should Always Vent Into Diaries
by themccallgleek
Summary: Rose Weasley likes to vent into her new diary. Luckily, it's a good thing she does.


**You Should Always Vent Into Diaries**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Harry Potter. I keep saying this.**

Dear diary,

Hello, diary!

To my new diary;

How are you today, diary? Because I

You're supposed to vent into diaries, aren't you? Tell it your feelings? Apparently it makes you feel better.

So, here I go. Merlin, do I even have enough ink for all my problems? I doubt it. So I'll start off slowly.

Okay.

My name is Rose

I'm a failure at life, nice to meet you

Hi, I'm Rose Weasley.

My parents are planning on getting divorced because they fight so much.

I'm in my NEWTS year at Hogwarts.

I'm getting completely stressed out with everything.

So far this year, my grades have been low. I'm just so distracted all the time. My grade average is about a D. I know, awful, isn't it?

... I'm talking to a diary.

Anyway, back to the point.

Everyone expects me to be fantastic and smart, because of my mother. Hermione Granger; yup, everyone's heard of her.

So people want me to be like her. Everyone assumes that I'll get amazing grades and have an amazing job. But guess what? It's her fault. Because she's the one getting a divorce. Not me.

Well, I can't, because I'm not married. But it will be nice to marry. In the future. I'll wear a beautiful dress...

I really need to stop going off track.

Anyway, it's my mum's fault. It's not fair.

And, also, to make matters even worse? I'm in love with my best friend. And- wait, before you get any ideas, it's _not_ Albus. I mean, ew. He's my cousin. And, yes, my best friend, but who made a law saying you can't be best friends with your cousin? Exactly. No-one.

So, my best friend. She's gorgeous and smart and sweet and amazing and can make me laugh when I'm crying and she's just the best person in the world.

Albus would disagree with this last statement. But, she is.

The three of us are inseparable. We do everything together.

Oh, did I not mention? I'm a lesbian. Everyone knows. Which is another reason why I have barely any friends. Hazel, however, _wanted_ to be my friend, even when she knew. In fact, it was when I came out and people first started bullying me that she approached me. She was sent like a miracle.

And now I've fallen in love with her.

It's not my fault; I can't turn back time, and I wouldn't want to. Not for anything. I love her, but I'm just too afraid to tell her. She's the one person that can cheer me up. (No, Albus doesn't count now. He's meant to be able to make me feel good.)

She'd hate me if I told her, and I can't stand that. I know it's ridiculous, but I'd rather we friends with her in some way than be hated by her. Because then I can kid myself that she means the flirtatious and suggestive comments. Anyway, I think I've done my venting. I'm not sure you can take much more, can you? Oh, my, I didn't realise the time. Hazel will be back from Quidditch practise soon. She's amazing.

The best Seeker ever. And the look of determination when she's flying after the Snitch! She has such a fierce look in her eyes, and it's gorgeous. It's simply mind-blowing. You really ought to see her some time.

Wait, you're a diary. Anyway, off for now, bye!

-Rose

From Rose

Rose Weasley

Rosie.

_**Aaww, you're so sweet! Do you really think all those things about me? You're the most adorable person in the world! Oh, yeah, I stole your diary. I hope you don't mind. Well, you were the one who left it in the library. Yeah, yeah, it was probably a mistake, but you know me. I'm too curious for my own good. I bet you're reading this thinking 'honestly, Hazel, curiousity killed the cat'. Whoops. I forgot to mention it was me who was writing in here. And, really, Rose? Crossing so many things out? It's called magic, honey. You can scribble out mistakes without leaving a mark.**_

_**Anyway, back to me. I think you're one of the most cute and romantic people in the world. And you really should have told me. Then I could have said these things face to face. And, damn, I would love to see you blush at these. Then again, I blushed at your comments. So, do you want me to tutor you? Because, as you know, I'm amazing. As you rightly said. I'll teach you everything you need.**_

_**Rose, my dear, I need to talk to you. Well, I need to kiss you first. Or should I do it second...? I don't know. I'll do both. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 7 o'clock tonight, okay, babe? See you soon. Hazel xx**_

OH MERLIN YOU READ MY DIARY. I'M LOCKING THIS UP. Wait... you want to... kiss me? Sorry, diary, I'm off to go and meet her. Laters.

**A/N: Eh. I was in a random mood, so I thought I'd write some Rose/OC for you. Anyway, I have glasses! :O They feel all weird and stuff, but yeah. I can see better, which I guess is good o.o Anywho, enough about me. What did you think? In case you hadn't guessed, bold and italics is Hazel, normal is Rose.**

**Oh, yeah. Moral of the story: diaries are good for venting into.**


End file.
